


Hoher Wetteinsatz

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat eine Wette verloren... und der Einsatz war hoch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoher Wetteinsatz

„Chef? Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“

Boerne hatte versucht sich an ihr vorbei zu schmuggeln. Ein Aktenordner, den er sich dabei vors Gesicht gehalten hatte, hatte jedoch ihren scharfen Blick auch nicht täuschen können. 

Er blieb stehen und seufzte. „Ich habe eine Wette verloren.“

Sie verbarg ihr Grinsen nicht. „Gegen wen?“ 

„Thiel.“ 

Sie musterte ihren Chef, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Er sah jünger aus… wesentlich jünger und weniger streng. Seine Grübchen waren deutlicher sichtbar und sie fragte sich, wie es wirken würde, wenn er lächelte. Und sie stellte etwas fest. 

„Wissen Sie, mit Bart gefallen Sie mir besser.“


End file.
